If I Didin't Have You
by wincest4eva
Summary: Song: If I Didnt Have You by Amanda Marshall. Song fits better since there not related. Karlie posted my draft, and i just finished the whole thing. SHE HAD NO CREDIT 4 THIS tho she tried to take it b4. Story WAY better then the summary. NEW VERSION NOW U


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything That Has To Do With Supernatural. The Only Thing I Own In This Is The Plot. (And I Don't Make Squat Off Of This.)**

**Me No Own, You DEFFANATELY No Sue! Heehee!! (I Like That Saying)**

**If I Didn't Have You**

**Dean was sitting at the bar alone, as usual. He never got close to anyone or anything, because no one wanted to talk to him, or they thought he was bad news, so he gave up trying after having the cops called and a few fights here and there. He was a lone rider so to say, he didn't do anything for a living and his only prized possession was his beloved Impala. His Impala was his baby, his home, his ride. He would be getting nowhere fast without it, though he was going nowhere fast anyways, practically driving himself to destruction. He felt like there was something missing from his life, though he couldn't find it. Drinking didn't do the trick, and when he tried drugs, they did nothing for him. He decided that drugs are off his list of things to do and drinking was one of the top things. He sucked back the rest of his beer and walked out the bar doors. In a hurry to get back to his baby, he turned right and ended up flat on his ass.**

"**Dude watch where your going, here, let me help you up." Came a male voice.**

"**Huh?" Dean looked up.**

**He was flabbergasted at the sight. A tall, brown shaggy haired, very sexy, green eyed man was standing before him. The man laughed.**

"**You gonna sit there with your mouth open? Here."**

**The man reached down and pulled Dean to his feet.**

"**I'm Sam, you ok man?"**

"**Yea, yea just got the wind knocked outta me, yea, that's all."**

**Sam smiled at him, and Dean remembered that he hadn't told Sam his name.**

"**My names Dean, so, you new around here? Never seen you before."**

"**Nah, just usually outta town. I've seen you before….though I don't know where."**

"**Hmm, well I'm surprised I haven't see you around….you don't look like a man that one could miss in a crowd."**

"**Well I don't go into town much, decided I needed a drink, so I came here, and before I get to go in, I knock over a guy."**

**Dean chuckled. **

"**No kiddin."**

"**Nope." Sam winked at Dean.**

"**You hitting on me?"**

"**Maybe, do you want me to?"**

"**Well it wouldn't be bad at all, since your one of the nicest looking guys in this town, god knows there are 'so many' here" **

**Sam laughed and looked at the bar.**

"**You wanna have a drink with me or are you in a hurry?"**

"**Me? In a hurry? Never. What would I be in a hurry for? The only time I was in a hurry was to get to my car and sleep."**

"**Oh, do you have a place?"**

"**If you consider my car as one, then yea."**

"**Hmm, well why don't we scratch the bar thing and go to my place for a few beers? It's cleaner then this place."**

"**Sure why not, I have nothing better to do."**

"**Alright, I walked here so if you wanna drive there that's ok, I'll meet ya there in about, 10 minutes."**

"**Well I don't know where you live for one, for two, I can drive you." **

"**You sure?"**

"**Yea, follow me."**

**Sam and Dean walked around back to the parking lot. Deans car stood out like a bright red dot on a black piece of paper.**

"**Is that Impala your ride?"**

"**Sure is, aint she something?"**

"**Yea, wow, this is one nice car dude!"**

"**Thanks, get in, but don't track mud or dirt in with you, and don't touch the radio. Simple rules alright Sammy?"**

"**Sammy?"**

"**Yea why not, I like it better then Sam."**

"**Sammy is a tubby ten year old, My name is Sam, no one calls me Sammy."**

"**Alright Sammy-boy get in."**

"**Sam…."**

"**Yea, yea, yea, get in. So where do you live?"**

"**1551 Wardell ST."**

**Dean fired the Impala up and sped outta the parking lot. Dean looked over at Sam who was staring out the window. **

"**You know, you can call me Sammy, I don't care anymore." He shot out of the blue.**

"**Huh?"**

"**I don't care if you call me Sammy, just no one else."**

"**What did I do to deserve to call you Sammy?"**

"**Well, your super hot so I guess that's why, and I seem to have this feeling, that tells me it's alright to trust you, which never happens."**

"**Sweet."**

**The rest of the car ride was spent laughing and joking then they arrived at Sam's house. Sam stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. The night went by fast and soon enough Dean had to leave. **

"**It was nice meeting ya Sammy, you got a phone or cell?"**

"**Yea, here."**

**He handed his cell to Dean who gave Sam his cell.**

"**There, I put my number in there, and.." Snaps a photo. "A pic to go with it."**

"**Awesome! Here." Snaps photo. "My number and pic as well."**

"**Well see ya!"**

"**Bye Dean."**

**Dean jumped into his Impala and drove off. He turned on the radio and put it to a random station. He heard a song playing that would be a great dedication song to some one. If he had someone who could fit in to it.**

**---------------**

**The next morning, Sam woke up to his cell going off. Reaching lazily over to the night-stand, he flips it open, and with a sleepy voice says "Hello."**

"**Good morning Sammy! Did I wake you up?" He heard Deans voice.**

"**Yea, but I've slept in anyways."**

"**Oh I see, well at least I don't feel as bad then." Dean says with humor.**

"**Don't, and where are you?"**

"**Oh just a few streets away from your house, wanna go for some coffee?"**

**Yawning, Sam sits upright in his bed. "Sure why not."**

"**Great, how long do you need to get ready? Since you just got up an all."**

"**Just drive here, and if I'm not ready just make yourself at home."**

"**Alright, I'll see you soon then."**

"**Bye Dean."**

"**See ya in a bit Sammy."**

**With a soft click, Sam hangs up the phone. Getting up, he walks over to his drawer, strips of his clothing and outs on new ones. Walking to the bathroom, he washes his face, brushes his teeth and combs his hair. Not like it will do much since it's always been a "do-what-I-want" kinda hair all his life. Satisfied, he walks out of the bathroom and slips into the living room, only to sit on the sofa and have to get right back up. Walking to the door, he opens it to see Dean with a huge smile on his face,**

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Yea, just finished."**

**Slipping on his shoes, Sam heads out the door with Dean, locks it behind him, and gets in the Impala. Jumping in the drivers seat, Dean closes the door and drives towards the coffee shop. Along the way, they listened to Metallica, one, maybe 2 songs, and they were there. Turning the car off, Dean and Sam get out and walk closely side by side into the shop. Sitting at a table, Dean gets Sam's order, and goes to get there drinks. Placing a coffee in front of Sam, Dean smiles.**

"**How was your night?" Sam says.**

"**Meh, I went strait to bed when I got home."**

"**Same here."**

**Taking a sip of his coffee, Dean looks into Sam's eyes.**

"**Wow."**

"**What?" Sam looks up to see a pair of hazel eyes locked on his.**

"**Your eyes, a kind of green color I've never ever seen in some ones eyes."**

**Smiling, Sam takes another sip of his coffee.**

"**Yea, I get that a lot. I guess its cause I'm always nice to people, unless they piss me off to where I cant hold it in. Apparently my eyes fade when I'm upset."**

"**Well, I'm glad there bright now, or else I would think I was doing something wrong."**

**Laughing, Sam shakes his head.**

"**From what I've seen, you seem like a fun guy, ya know? Kind of…Defensive about emotions, not as open as a usual person is, but it's like you have a….what do you all it…"**

"**Distrust to let people in, incase of heartbreaks or to have a weak spot found?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Well, I've never had any one to trust, to tell you the truth. Only person I ever got close to was my mother, but then she died. Dad was an ass. Never looked up to him."**

**Sam frowned.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep, now, why don't we talk about more….interesting things? Like your past, interests, stuff like that. My past…I don't like talking about."**

**Nodding, Sam changed the subjects, talking about there tastes in music and movies. Anything that they liked or disliked. While they were talking, Sam found his hand on top Deans, and Dean didn't Seem to mind. They hardly touched there coffee and it got cold. Walking out of the establishment, they headed hack to Sam's apartment. After that day, Sam and Dean met up more, went out on dates to restaurants, sometimes to bars or other places. Every Friday night they went to the movies. Days and weeks passed by so fast for the new couple, and they hated it. They wished that time could come to a halt and let them be together for ever, but sadly something like that couldn't happen. Every other Saturday night, they went to the bar for the DJ and liveliness. Dean ended up moving in with Sam, and they became closer then ever before. Dean broke out of his "no chick-flick moments" faze, and now they held hands, kissed and sometimes sat extremely close together. Dean heard the song again on the radio, and realized that he knew who the song was for. Ever since he met Sam, he had cut his drinking, and never dared even think about maybe doing a little drugs. He was a changed mad all for the sake of being with Sam, having Sam's love. After some thought, he chose the perfect time for this song to come into place. **

**---------------**

**Dean and Sam headed off to the bar since it was Saturday after all. They were pumped with energy and wanted to dance, and drink a little. When they got there, they got a beer, and went out on the dance floor. They danced to some songs and went back to there seats. After about ten minutes, Dean decided that now was the perfect time for his song to come into play this night. Shifting in his Seat, he looked up at Sammy.**

"**Sammy, I'm going to go request a song for you, be right back."**

**Sam looked up at Dean. Before Sam could say anything, he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Dean got up and walked over to the DJ, and when he got there, he asked him to play a special request. The DJ told him he don't do those, but dean slipped a fifty and the DJ agreed. Dean walked back over to Sam who looked a little confused.**

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Oh the dick weed wouldn't let me make a special request so I gave him fif.."**

"**No why are you requesting a song for me?"**

"**Oh, well the night I had met you, I heard this song on a random radio station and I vowed to myself that I would dedicate it to the person who fit right in it. See, it goes with me, but then I had no one in my life that fit the other part, and now that I have you, I've decided that you are the one I was suppose to dedicate it to.."**

"**Wow…"**

"**Here is a special Dedication from an Unknown man to Sammy." The DJ's voice announced before Sammy could say anything more. **

**The song came playing right after, and Dean grabbed Sam to the dance floor. They started to slow dance along with the few other people also dancing. **

**---------------**

_**I don't know what I was thinking  
'Til I was thinking of you  
I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes  
And you came into view  
I don't know what I was doing  
When there was nothing to do  
Must've been waiting for someone, baby  
Now I can see - I was waiting for you**_

**-_  
I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_**

**-**

_**Driving myself to distraction  
Until you got in my way  
I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band  
And they started to play  
I don't know how I was living  
Until you came in my life  
I always knew there was something wrong  
Then you came along  
Baby, you made it right**_

**-**

_**I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you**_

**-**

_**I was alone in the silence  
'Til I was hearing your voice  
I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds  
And you gave me a choice  
I couldn't pick up the pieces  
'Til I was falling apart  
I didn't know I was bleeding  
'Til your love fixed this hole, baby, here in my heart **_

**-**

_**I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's no place that I'd rather be  
This life without you would be hollow  
This love is a gift, and you gave it to me  
All that I am, you have made me  
And baby, I know that it's true  
I'd give it all up in a heartbeat  
Just to spend every moment with you  
There's no place that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you….  
If I didn't have you….**_

_**If I didn't have you….**_

**---------------**

**Sam kissed Dean and pulled him closer. He hugged him and whispered in his ear.**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem Sammy." Dean whispered back.**

**They Danced in each others embrace, never wanting this moment to end. When the time came for them to leave, they were more in love with each other then ever before. (if that could be possible) Dean took his Sammy in his Impala and drove off into the night air towards there home, hoping to give Sammy a little bit more then just a song, a few rounds of lovin couldn't hurt, unless Sammy liked it that way. (A/N: Does a big obvious wink to readers. Haha)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Karlie had taken credit for this, but I was the one who wrote it. I was going to add more to it, but this was just my rough draft, and she put it up without me knowing. So, I've added to it and changed a few things, Hope this version is better then the last! Hope you enjoy!!**


End file.
